


《爱无非看谁成茧》 03

by Muyuan_93



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muyuan_93/pseuds/Muyuan_93
Summary: 莱瑟  非清水  涉及ABO世界观   有强迫情节  有生子情节  OOC预警
Kudos: 1





	《爱无非看谁成茧》 03

那一夜过后瑟兰迪尔和莱戈拉斯之间的感情回温了不少，虽然他的孩子依旧不会主动亲近他，可至少莱戈拉斯会在避着瑟兰迪尔不见了。  
恩……精灵王突然发现他对自己孩子的要求有点太低了......  
瑟兰迪尔再次为育儿问题陷入了深深的思考中。

当然，这些问题从来都不是莱戈拉斯苦恼的，他现在遇到了一个更大的问题，一个足够影响他一生的问题。  
莱戈拉斯觉得自己最近的表现很奇怪，他会经常想起他的父亲，还会想不断亲近瑟兰迪尔，但这个念头却在见到瑟兰迪尔后变得很别扭，一种格外幼稚的别扭。  
可如果他见不到瑟兰迪尔的话又会十分十分想念，想到这位精灵王子对平日最热爱的射箭练习都觉得乏味无趣。  
最先注意到莱戈拉斯反常的是他的好友，陶瑞尔。  
这位强大美丽的西尔凡精灵，他们国王的金眼刺客，同时也是位不逊色于莱戈拉斯的Alpha。

“是什么让我们伟大的精灵王子在训练场上如此分神呢？”陶瑞尔从训练场中来到莱戈拉斯身边，她歪着脑袋俯下身躯专注的看着莱戈拉斯。  
很显然，她很担心他们的王子殿下。  
“好久不见，陶瑞尔。”莱戈拉斯看了眼自己的好友。  
“好久不见？哦，我的殿下。我们只不过三天没见。”陶瑞尔夸张的摇头，“怎么了我的殿下？是在想哪位令你魂牵梦绕的omega吗？”  
“不，陶瑞尔，我并没有，”莱戈拉斯怎么也没有想到关于他拒绝他父亲的安排后会衍生出许多小故事，最被提及的就是他的拒绝只因为他喜欢上了某位他父亲不被允许的精灵。  
“如果，我是说如果。”莱戈拉斯停顿后再三强调的说到，“如果有个你很想亲近，靠近后又觉得不对，但见不到了又会想他，见到了却不想让他知道你在想他。你觉得这是为什么？”  
“为什么？我的殿下！你真的不知道为什么吗？！”陶瑞尔激动地从还没坐热的位子上站起来，满脸的不可置信。  
“哦，我的殿下！这代表你喜欢上那个人了！嗯……至少证明你对那个精灵很有好感。”  
莱戈拉斯无法相信的看着自己的好友，喜欢？他喜欢他的父亲？  
几乎没有思考的，莱戈拉斯开口反驳道：“不，这不可能！他可是，”反驳的话说到一半沉默了，莱戈拉斯想到了自己父亲的身份——精灵王，高贵且傲慢的君主。  
“他可是什么？”陶瑞尔眼睛里闪烁着满满的好奇。  
“不，没什么。”莱戈拉斯摆手拒绝向陶瑞尔多透露一句。  
“哦，我的殿下，不要这样。说出来，我帮你想办法讨好，哦不，追求他。”  
“真的没什么，追求这个词用的太早了，我甚至都不能确定我的心意，......你确定这是喜欢吗？”  
莱戈拉斯面露苦色，他从心底拒绝承认他喜欢上了他的父亲，即使他自己都无法反驳。

“我的殿下，我不能百分百保证这就是喜欢。不过我很确定，你对那位很有好感，我相信很快的，它一定会发展成喜欢。”  
陶瑞尔疑惑的看着莱戈拉斯，“为什么不试着追求看看呢？”  
没有谁会忍心拒绝莱戈拉斯吧，为什么他们的王子这么惆怅呢？  
“追求吗？”莱戈拉斯在脑中想象那个场面，随后他打了个冷颤，“不，陶瑞尔，那太恐怖了。”  
陶瑞尔失语的看着痛苦到捂脸的莱戈拉斯，恐怖？他们的王子到底喜欢上了什么样棘手的精灵？  
莱戈拉斯抬起头看向他的好友，眼神中充满了别扭的挣扎，“陶瑞尔，如果，如果要追求一个omega的话，我该怎么做？”  
陶瑞尔为他们年轻王子的话不厚道的笑出来，“哈哈哈哈…维拉在上，这件事我一定要陛下知道才行，我们的小王子终于长大了！”  
“陶瑞尔！”莱戈拉斯咬牙，“如果这件事有第三个人知道，我就把你去年被传令官表妹拒绝的事说出去！”  
陶瑞尔的笑声停下，她确实被莱戈拉斯用这件不久远的事情威胁到了，陶瑞尔用你无理取闹的眼神瞪向莱戈拉斯。  
“好吧，好吧。”陶瑞尔无奈的向莱戈拉斯保证。  
“对于如何追求一个omega我或许没办法给你太具体的意见。但如果你想告诉那位omega你的心情的话，我建议你带上礼物。比如鲜花或者小动物？总之就是些可以使人愉悦之类的吧。”  
“鲜花，或动物吗？”莱戈拉斯开始沉思。

傍晚，瑟兰迪尔慢悠悠的咬下一口苹果，他的目光总望向餐厅门口，莱戈拉斯今晚并没有来和他一起用餐。  
在漫长的岁月中莱戈拉斯愿意坐下和他一起用餐的时候其实没有很多次，尤其是在他的孩子进入护卫队后他们父子一起共进晚餐的次数更是屈指可数的，但这样的情况却在最近开始改变，只是这样的改变还没让瑟兰迪尔开始习惯，这间餐厅就再次只有他一个了。  
难道是跑去和他的队友喝酒去了？  
瑟兰迪尔正乱想着，突然自己眼前出现了一只毛茸茸的兔子。  
“莱戈拉斯？”瑟兰迪尔看着把小兔子举到自己面前的孩子。  
“父亲，喜欢吗？”莱戈拉斯有些紧张的看着瑟兰迪尔，拘谨的样子让瑟兰迪尔感到一丝不自在。  
“莱戈拉斯，我并不反对你们好强，总喜欢做点不一样的事情。毕竟你们确实在一个争强好胜的年纪里，只是这只兔子这么小，你确定要牺牲它满足你们吗？”  
不长不短的沉默后瑟兰迪尔将自己眼前的兔子当作他孩子的战利品。  
面对瑟兰迪尔不赞同的眼神莱戈拉斯低下了头，一边听着父亲的教育，一边摸着安静躺在自己怀里的兔子。  
莱戈拉斯偶尔抬头看眼自己的父亲，他开始为自己听从陶瑞尔建议的行为后悔了。

莱戈拉斯最近很烦，继送兔子失败之后他也尝试了别的小动物以及鲜花。  
而无一例外的都被拒绝了。  
“莱戈拉斯，我有大角鹿了，这头小鹿还是放生吧。”  
“哦，莱戈拉斯！你怎么拔了加里安的花？！快，趁他不知道赶紧扔掉。”  
“莱戈拉斯，厨娘让我谢谢你，昨天那只小鸟她的小儿子很喜欢。”

经过数次失败的经历后，莱戈拉斯发誓，他再也不想给瑟兰迪尔送任何东西了，任何！  
其实在莱戈拉斯第三次送礼物给瑟兰迪尔时，瑟兰迪尔就明显感觉到了莱戈拉斯的异常，不过在他彻底弄清楚莱戈拉斯的目的前，他决定他还是拒绝莱戈拉斯的示好为妙。  
三四百年和自己几乎零互动的孩子突然开始频繁向自己示好，这太诡异，诡异到比那些巫师开始戒烟还诡异。

“加里安，去把陶瑞尔叫来。”  
再一次的，瑟兰迪尔拒绝莱戈拉斯一起散步的邀请后觉得自己必须要知道莱戈拉斯到底在搞什么。  
陶瑞尔不安的看着瑟兰迪尔，“My lord......”她从进书房后就被精灵王用探究的眼神看到现在。  
“莱戈拉斯说你最近表现很好。”  
“My lord，我保证，在莱戈拉斯眼里我只是一个近卫队队长。”  
陶瑞尔低下头不敢直视瑟兰迪尔的眼睛。  
“或许，他现在不这么认为了。他越来越看好你。”  
“我可以解释，陛下，这是个误会，莱戈拉斯殿下中意的对象跟我没有关系的。”  
陶瑞尔情急之下把对莱戈拉斯的保证忘掉了。维拉在上，她绝对不是故意的，但得罪精灵王子肯定比得罪精灵王下场好。  
陶瑞尔心里默默请求好友的原谅。  
瑟兰迪尔沉默不语，他的疑问在刻终于明了了，难怪莱戈拉斯要讨好他，原来是怕他反对他追求那个精灵吧。  
“莱戈拉斯喜欢的对象是谁。”  
“事实上，my lord，我并不知道。”  
“陶瑞尔，帮莱戈拉斯隐瞒是没有用的。”  
瑟兰迪尔看似随意，而威压却让陶瑞尔冷汗直流。  
陶瑞尔咬牙直视瑟兰迪尔说：“我发誓，殿下确实没有提过那位精灵的身份。只是说过那位精灵很难追，似乎也拒绝了莱戈拉斯殿下。”  
瑟兰迪尔皱起眉，很难追，还拒绝了他的孩子。在瑟兰迪尔印象里密林似乎并没有这样的精灵，莱戈拉斯的好人缘整个密林都是有目共睹的，他实在想不到谁符合这么苛刻的条件。  
陶瑞尔见瑟兰迪尔沉默，她大胆的提议道：“my lord，为什么不举行个宴会呢？月圆夜将近了，没有什么方法能比这个更能讨一个omega的欢心了。”  
莱戈拉斯，我可是帮了你一个大忙，所以千万不要计较我泄露了你有喜欢的对象这件事，我们算扯平了。  
陶瑞尔认为她可以不用愧对她的好友了。  
“宴会啊......去叫加里安进来，顺便通知莱戈拉斯，今天晚上我们会有个热闹的晚宴。”  
瑟兰迪尔微笑，他到要看看是究竟谁会拒绝他的孩子。

瑟兰迪尔来到莱戈拉斯房间时，年轻的王子正擦拭他的短刀。奢侈的礼服被莱戈拉斯丢在床上无人问津。  
“莱戈拉斯，晚宴马上就要开始了，放下你的武器顺便好好清理清理。至少今晚，请你像个合格的王子，好吗？”  
瑟兰迪尔看着莱戈拉斯无声的叹口气，就知道耍弄兵器，难怪会被拒绝了。  
莱戈拉斯不满的情绪在对上瑟兰迪尔的眉眼后消失无踪。  
维拉在上，怎么会有精灵美成这样。  
瑟兰迪尔摘掉了王冠，柔顺的长发被轻束在身后，这让平时看起来威严的精灵王温和了不少，平时繁琐的穿戴也简化了不少。当然，瑟兰迪尔只是把手上和身上的装饰摘掉了一些。

瑟兰迪尔的美是一种很奇妙的美。精致的面孔从不会让人觉得柔和，反而有种说不出的硬气。而他一个不经意的挑眉微笑，都像是一个邀请。  
邀请你来探索独属于他的秘密。  
莱戈拉斯突然觉得口干舌燥，身体的温度在不断上升。  
“莱戈拉斯收敛你的气息，我知道你有多不满。”  
瑟兰迪尔紧皱起眉头，不喜的看着莱戈拉斯，“月圆夜快到了，林地中大部分的omega将迎来发情期，这个宴会可以帮助他们发现一个可靠的Alpha。”  
瑟兰迪尔委婉的教导自己的孩子该如何追求精灵，虽然他自己也没多少实战经验。  
“而且你也需要放松一下，愣头愣脑的Alpha再有能力也只会被拒绝。”瑟兰迪尔停下话语，他的孩子显然没有认真听他讲话。  
瑟兰迪尔眨眼，像是下了什么重大的决定，他向垂头不语的年轻孩子迈了一步开口说道：“今晚，我允许你向任何一位精灵表达你的爱意，”接着，他又停了停，“无论是西尔凡精灵还是辛达，只要那位精灵愿意接受你的爱意，我都为你们送上祝福。”

莱戈拉斯在瑟兰迪尔说出任何一位精灵的时候就陷入了震惊。任何一位，他的父亲是否明白这任何一位中也会包涵着他自己。  
显然，莱戈拉斯和瑟兰迪尔所思考的任何一位有偏差，但这没有让莱戈拉斯狂跳的心脏停下，他努力让自己看起来平静点。  
“您确定是任何一位吗？”莱戈拉斯再次向他的父亲确认，他一再提醒自己冷静点，可他轻颤的手出卖了他的紧张。  
“是的。”瑟兰迪尔点头，“任何一位，只要是你喜欢的，我都会同意。”  
瑟兰迪尔看到他的孩子在他的那句话中眼睛闪出了明亮光，像夜晚中最美的星辰。  
莱戈拉斯确实有了喜欢的精灵。  
瑟兰迪尔这下是真的认识到了这个事实。

莱戈拉斯在得到他们伟大的国王的承诺后握紧了手中的短刀，他轻呼声，像是在为自己打气，也像是终于放下了一个重担。  
莱戈拉斯抿了抿唇，收拾好自己的情绪后对着他的父亲郑重的行礼后说道：“我现在就去换衣服，您一定要记得您对我的承诺。”  
瑟兰迪尔对莱戈拉斯的话不置可否的点头，他从没有失约的坏习惯，更何况是对他的孩子。  
在瑟兰迪尔的点头中莱戈拉斯拿着那套精致的礼服飞快跑进更衣室。  
瑟兰迪尔面对毛躁的孩子不由得为今晚莱戈拉斯的告白担忧起来。  
他转身坐在莱戈拉斯的床边等待自己儿子的同时顺便拿起短刀耍了几个简单的花式。  
“父亲。”莱戈拉斯从更衣室出来向瑟兰迪尔示意自己准备好了。  
瑟兰迪尔上下打量下拍了拍床沿让莱戈拉斯坐过来。  
莱戈拉斯不自在地活动肩膀，磨蹭的走到瑟兰迪尔身边，“这衣服穿着太拘束了。”  
“莱戈拉斯，就今晚，只今晚让你的言行举止像个王子，而不是只知道用武的野蛮人。”瑟兰迪尔拉着莱戈拉斯的手腕让他背对自己坐下。  
莱戈拉斯刚想反驳却发现瑟兰迪尔正准备拆他头上的辫子。  
“父亲！”莱戈拉斯身体前倾躲开了瑟兰迪尔的手。  
“一个王子是不会允许自己的头发和服饰不相符的。”瑟兰迪尔挑眉扶正莱戈拉斯的身体，继续自己的工作。  
“您最近又和爱隆王交流育儿经验了吗？总觉得这话我曾在爱隆王的书信中看到过。”  
莱戈拉斯坐直了身体由瑟兰迪尔折腾他的头发，他当然不会真的拒绝他的父亲，无论什么形式的。  
瑟兰迪尔没有理会莱戈拉斯的话，他认真又严肃的继续自己的工作，他今晚一定要让他的莱戈拉斯成为最瞩目的精灵！  
不出多久，瑟兰迪尔拍了拍莱戈拉斯的肩，表示可以了。  
莱戈拉斯起身看向镜子里的自己，和瑟兰迪尔一样简单的把头发束在脑后，只是比起他父亲的随意，莱戈拉斯的更加端庄点，束发的发绳上还有一个树木的标志。  
“满意吗？”瑟兰迪尔问到。  
莱戈拉斯点头，“谢谢您，父亲。”  
瑟兰迪尔没有拒绝莱戈拉斯的道谢，他伸出手，“走吧，晚宴要开始了。”  
莱戈拉斯牵住瑟兰迪尔的手走向他的身旁，瑟兰迪尔身上的气味让莱戈拉斯不自觉的微笑起来。  
“可以成为您的孩子是我的荣幸，Adar。”莱戈拉斯看着瑟兰迪尔真诚的说到。  
瑟兰迪尔回以微笑，“谁说不是呢？”

此时林地精灵的宴会正式开始。


End file.
